Lovinos doll
by brightT3ars
Summary: This was for a Spamano Fanfiction contest, I decided to upload it on here! Summary: The Bad Touch/Friends trio go into a mansion and meet someone who claims Antonio as his master! Who is this beautiful person and why was he alone in this hundred year-old mansion? "I m Lovino, and you are my beloved master."


**This was for the Spamano Fanfiction Contest on Facebook! Page: '****ღ**** The Tsundere Italian & Tomato Bastard / Spamano Page ****ღ' ****Go like the page if you haven`t! ~brightT3ars**

People say there was a beautiful doll; it had flowing brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. The doll could sing beautifully, it could talk, and have feelings. You could say it had a life of its own. People loved the doll, they would play with him every single day but suddenly they stopped coming. He was locked in a cell to never come out, and slowly the doll slept.

~Many decades later~

A trio of men stood in front of a huge mansion.

"Kesesesesese! So this is where the haunted mansion was!" Gilbert said proudly,

"This won`t kill us, right?" Francis asked,

"What do you mean?" Gilbert replied,

"Like if we go in here we will get separated, and then this big ugly thing will chase us. Then later we find out we already came here a long time ago. But we just keep going back in time and the only one who remembers the events is poor Feli." Francis replied,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gilbert said giving Francis the 'Wtf' face,

"I don`t think that would happen." Antonio said also giving Francis the 'Wtf' face,

"Never mind." Francis sobbed,

"Kesesese! Then let`s go!" Gilbert grinned,

"Yeah!" Antonio agreed,

"Well, if you say so. I still have a bad feeling about this." Francis said.

_**The trio walked into the mansion. Not knowing what was inside. **_

Gilbert walked around and looked at the old rusted sword on the wall,

"Kesesses! This looks so awesome! But I`m way awesomer than it!" He bragged,

Francis looked over his shoulder. The door creakily closed on its own, he shuddered and walked to where his albino friend was. Antonio looked at the huge portrait; at the end of the stairs was a portrait of a beautiful woman. Without him noticing he was in front of the painting, the painting of a man that could easily be mistaken for a woman. The painting of the 'woman' had beautiful brown hair, green eyes, and beautiful clothing.

"Antonio!" Gilbert laughed, "That girl looks kinda cute!"

"Oh? Has our little Antonio fallen in love with a painting?" Francis teased,

"L-love?" Antonio stuttered, "I don`t think so?"

"Hmmm." Francis and Gilbert hummed as they walked around their friend,

"Flushed face?" Francis asked,

"Checked!" Gilbert smirked,

"Doki doki?"Francis smirked,

Gilbert put his head on Antonio's chest, his heart was beating fast. Gilbert smirked as he lifted his head off of his friend`s chest.

"Doki doki!" Gilbert smirked and continued to walk around Antonio,

"Antonio, do you want to meet that person?" Francis asked,

"I wanna meet that person!" Antonio shouted with hearts in his eyes,

The two boys/men stopped walking around, Antonio.

"That`s it!" Gilbert smirked, "Kesesesesesese! He`s in love!"

"Yep, I think I`m in love with this person!" Antonio grinned,

"Good for you, Antonio!" Francis grinned as he patted the brunette's head,

"Wait." Gilbert stopped smirking and frowned, "What if this person is…dead?"

"Gilbert doses have a point." Antonio sighed,

"Well, Antonio can still love this beautiful woman." Francis grinned,

"Well, do you wanna go look around the mansion?" Gilbert asked,

"Let`s go!" They all said,

They went around some parts of the mansion to find some interesting things but nothing really scary. They were at the front door again.

"Kesesese! Let`s go back." Gilbert grinned as he reached out for the door handle,

"That was fun." Francis grinned,

"Yeah!" Antonio agreed,

Gilbert pulled on the handle, but it wouldn`t budge at all. He tried again and again. Until he finally gave up. /_Why isn`t it opening?\ _He thought, Gilbert turned around to look at his friends.

"Uh, I don`t think it`s gonna open." He said pointing at the door,

"What?" Francis and Antonio asked,

They both grabbed the handles and pulled on it. It WOULDN`T OPEN!

"Gilbert, help us open it!" Francis and Antonio grunted as they continued tugging on the handles. Gilbert nodded and helped. It felt like hours of trying to open the door but really, it was only a couple of minutes. They gave up.

"I guess this door can`t handle my awesomeness." Gilbert groaned,

"Let`s go find another exit." Francis sighed,

"I really wanted to go home and play with Gilbird." Gilbert sighed,

"Ah, don`t be do down amigos." Antonio said trying to cheer his friends up,

"Well, we didn`t check the whole mansion." Francis muttered,

They suddenly all had the same idea. They haven`t been to the cellar yet.

"Maybe there`s something scary in the cellar!" Gilbert grinned,

They all nodded and headed to their location, when they got there the door was wide open. The room looked dark.

"Uh, l-l-let`s g-g-go b-b-back." Gilbert stuttered,

"Oi, you were the one who wanted to come here." Francis said as he reached for something in his pocket, he pulled out some matches.

"Uh, of course I`m too awesome to be scared!" He laughed,

"Let`s go!" Antonio grinned,

Francis lit the match and they all followed him. He lit some of torches in the dark room. They went down the stairs and saw a cell.

"What is in there?" Antonio asked as he went into the cell,

The door to the cell was open and there was a person in the cell. The two behind him  
(Antonio) decided to follow him into the cell. What they saw made them gasp. It was the beautiful woman in the portrait.

"Isn`t that-"

"-The person-"

"-In the-"

"PORTRIAT?!"

They all screamed, Antonio decided to get closer to the person and touched it. Once he touched the woman glowing green eyes opened. They all took a step back, while the woman yawned and got up.

"Master?" The woman asked,

"Wait, isn`t that a man?" Francis muttered,

"M-Master!" The strange person cried and hugged Antonio,

Master? Who was this strange person? Why did he call Antonio his master?

"W-Who are you?" Antonio asked,

"I`m Lovino, and you are my beloved master." The person known as Lovino replied.


End file.
